The New Girl
by pikagurl23
Summary: What happens when Serena, the newly appointed 'new girl,' crosses paths with a fiery red head on her home turf?


Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: So this is a really short one-shot that was requested of me by someone who signed their review as 'too lazy to log in' in my 'Drowning' fic. I totally jumped on the idea, however, felt it more fun to leave Ash out of the fic and see how the two girls interacted with one another instead. I originally meant for this to be much longer, but came up a little short; anything else would have seemed forced. Anyways, hope you are all enjoying the holiday season; enjoy!

**The New Girl**

"So, _you're_ the new girl, huh?"

"Uh…"

Misty gave the poor girl the once over, a single eyebrow raised in serious contemplation of the younger trainer standing before her. She was a brunette, shy, and, though Misty loathe to admit it, not bad to look at. She circled the trembling trainer as if a predator stalking her prey and Misty couldn't help but smirk at the intimidation factor that she knew she had mastered over the years.

Misty stopped in her circling and stood in front of her adversary once again, arms crossed and eyes roving this new threat.

All girls had angles, all girls had their own personal reasons for doing what they did…and Misty would be damned if she didn't find this girl's angle and why she had become – all of a sudden - Ash's newest _female_ travelling companion.

"S-So, Misty? It's so good to meet you finally; Ash always talks about you," stuttered Serena meekly, finding it extremely difficult to make eye contact with the azure eyed water pokemon gym leader who was currently shooting daggers at her.

"Funny, he's only mentioned you once or twice," Misty shrugged nonchalantly, her eyes continuing to bore into the girl called Serena.

The two girls were standing in the middle of Misty's gym – _her _territory – as she was supposed to be in the middle of giving the newcomer a tour while Ash and his other two companions…was it Clementine? Or maybe it was Clairmont ('what kind of name was that anyways' Misty mused)? And Bunny…or Bonnie? Well, whatever the hell their names were, Ash was with them and wouldn't be returning for at least another 30 minutes, which gave Misty plenty of time to torture his newest female counterpart and get her answers as to why she was following her friend.

"Um…I-I love your gym. I can see why you're one of the top gym leaders in Kanto," Serena tried again, hoping desperately for some sort of reprieve from the older girl's scrutiny.

Misty, on the other hand, was totally unfazed by the compliments

"So, Ash tells me you two met while attending some day camp back in Pallet," Misty commented, seemingly offhandedly, as if the fact that this girl and Ash had a history together did not faze her in the least.

"Yes, that's right," Serena smiled weakly, wondering how much Ash had told his gym leader friend, "I was lost in the forest right outside of the camp and had injured myself. Ash had been in the woods too and, when he found me, he wrapped up my knee and led me back to the camp," she ended, a faint blush coloring her pale cheeks as she recounted the details of her and Ash's first meeting.

"I see," stated Misty dryly, clearly unimpressed, "And, let me guess, he was _completely_ clueless as to your feelings for him."

Serena was taken aback by Misty's bluntness, which only caused her to blush even more, "M-My feelings? I-I don't – I mean, Ash is just…"

And she trailed off, unable to maintain contact with Misty's icy stare, and found herself staring at a puddle on the ground instead, appreciating the fact that the puddle couldn't stare back.

For Misty's part, she was left to wonder what exactly the young girl was going to say, but had a pretty good idea of where she had been going with her thoughts.

'_Well, she's a lot braver than I was at admitting it, I'll give her that,'_ thought Misty in amusement, clearly enjoying her position of power over Serena.

After a beat, or what seemed like an eternity to Serena, she spoke up, her gaze drifting to anywhere _but_ Misty's eyes, "Um…s-so Ash tells me you two met on his first day as a pokemon trainer. Something about a bike?"

At this, Misty couldn't help but smile in reminiscence and nod, forgetting for just a moment that she was supposed to be intimidating this girl. Placing a long lock of hair behind her ear and gazing out of the skylights above, it oftentimes surprised her how vividly she remembered that day nearly 7 years ago when she had met the black haired, brown eyed, completely oblivious pokemon trainer with the dying Pikachu in his arms. She could almost see that look of desperation on his face, that determination in his eyes that so few trainers had, and that indescribable _need_ to do the right thing, no matter what the dangers that lay ahead.

Misty oftentimes caught herself daydreaming, remembering her many adventures with Ash, Brock, and Pikachu in which their lives were _constantly_ in mortal danger and, in some way or another, Ash was _always_ the one everyone turned to to save the day.

Which he never failed to do. Never. No matter how difficult, no matter what the obstacles, even if it meant his own life. It was one of his most redeeming and endearing qualities and one of the main reasons Misty supported him and would always support him.

It was also one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"M-Misty?"

Misty was broken from her thoughts and immediately brought her gaze back to rest on Serena, though not unkindly. She simply looked at the young girl thoughtfully, though the former seemed to take it as a disturbance and flinched under Misty's stare once more.

'_She's got some serious confidence issues,'_ thought Misty with a tiny smile, unable to help herself when it came to pointing out her competition's flaws.

"I-I was just wondering…well, I mean what should I _do_?" Serena asked, wringing her tiny hands in front of her in nervousness.

"About?"

"Well, Ash," she answered softly, as if simply saying his name was any indication as to what she _actually_ meant, "It's obvious he only sees me as a friend and we never really, truly _talk_, you know? He's just so…_different_ from all the other guys I've met in Kalos. But…"

And at her sudden change in tone, Misty raised a brow, for the girl was seemingly blushing again.

"But what?"

"He-He never stops talking about you," she smiled and finally had summoned enough courage to make eye contact with Misty for longer than a few seconds, "And I understand that, I guess. Even though I've technically known him since we were kids, you two have shared so many great adventures together and he respects you and well…I guess what I'm trying to say is that…it's you Misty. It's always been you."

That stopped Misty cold and she couldn't help but look at the poor girl with nothing but pity in her eyes. Serena truly did care for Ash, it would seem, but she also understood what Misty meant to Ash and vice versa and knew that it wasn't her place to try and intervene. And for that, Misty could almost, sort of, maybe even like the girl a bit…and maybe even grow to respect her.

"I've tried so hard," Serena confessed, pulling Misty out of her reverie, "But he never seems to notice me, not in the way he notices you. I know we're friends and all but…I had always wished that we could be something more, that he would, I dunno…see _me_ as something more."

"You shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself," commented Misty, losing the coolness in her voice from earlier, "Ash knows you're a good friend. That should be enough."

Misty hated the way she phrased that last part, for if it were her in Serena's place, second place would _never_ be enough. She always needed to be better, always needed to be on top of her game, and if that meant Ash or otherwise, then Misty was always up for the challenge. He was hers and until the day she plucked up the courage to tell him how she truly felt, Misty wouldn't give up the dense pokemon trainer without a fight.

And so, purely out of the goodness of Misty's heart, she decided that she would at least try and cheer the younger trainer up.

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea," she started, giving the girl a light smile and truly feeling sorry for her earlier behavior, "Besides, he's _completely_ irresponsible, stubborn, lazy, he only _ever_ thinks about pokemon battling, and he has the worst sense of direction ever!" Misty nearly shouted, causing the young trainer to step back a bit.

And very bravely – or very stupidly – Serena voiced her question, "Then, why do _you_ like him?"

Misty simply shrugged nonchalantly and placed her hands on her hips.

"What can I say, maybe I enjoy walking around in circles."

**The End**

A/N: Hope that was to your liking (whoever you are that reviewed my last story) lol! I truly enjoy getting feedback and advice on future stories so please send me a nice little review to let me know how I'm doing. I actually did do a little research on Serena's character and I think I got the basics down (actually watched most of the episode where there's that flashback of her and Ash's first meeting). Anyways, thanks all!


End file.
